YAYOHAREM
by TomoyoD.Shimon
Summary: Esta es una historia UA (universo alternativo) donde Yaoyorozu llega a la universidad en busca de independizarse de su familia pero por azares del destino terminará compartiendo residencia con algunos chicos con la palabra P-R-O-B-L-E-M-A escrita por todos lados. ¿Quien podrá conquistar el corazón de la señorita Yaoyorozu ?
1. Chapter 1

Yaoyorozu Momo había sido criada para ser una princesa, y cundo le dijo a sus padres que deseaba ir a la universidad de Yüei no hizo más que hacerlos sentir orgullosos. Sin embargo cuando les hablo sobre mudarse a un dormitorio de la misma o de alquilar algún pequeño departamento con su propio dinero; dinero que ganaría trabajando como cualquier estudiante sus padres casi se mueren de un infarto. Su madre empezó a hiperventilar, su padre estaba tan confundido que encendió su cigarrillo al revés, pero aunque no les agradase la idea sabían que su hija por el simple echo de ser su hija y la clase de educación que poseía ella conseguiría hacer lo que se propusiera. «Está bien » hablo su padre, extendiendo su mano y tomando la de su hija como muestra de apoyo.  
.

* * *

Recién llegaba a la universidad era su primer día y no solo el de ella si no el de muchos otros. El nerviosismo era evidente en los alumnos de nuevo ingreso, temerosos de no cumplir con la expectativas de Yüei.

—Disculpa— escuchó una voz detrás de ella —¿Podrías orientarme?— Era un muchacho un poco más alto de cabello alborotado color verde obscuro, lucia nervioso y podría haber jurado que vio un tic en su ojo derecho.

—Claro que si, ¿Qué buscas exactamente?— hablo confiada pues antes de llegar a la ciudad universitaria se había aprendido los planos de esta de inmediato.

—Buscó el edificio Q— soltó al momento de ver el pequeño papel que llevaba entre sus manos.

—Es al fondo, deberás seguir este camino y toparás con el— sonrió de manera amable.

—Muchas gracias, te debo una... — el muchacho parecía contento aunque también con ganas de decir algo pero no le fluían las palabras —Soy Midoriya Izuku.

—Soy Yaoyorozu Momo.

Luego de sonreírse por la presentación el muchacho se despidió agitando la mano y corrió en la dirección indicada. La morena se quedó observando la espalda del joven unos momentos, era muy apuesto y sobre todo era la primera vez que hablaba tan libremente con un chico... lo había echo bien a su parecer ya que después de todo siempre había asistido a colegios para señoritas y no había experimentado el placer de tener un amigo barón.

Retomó su camino al edificio C. Cuando entró a su salón de clases no vio nada anormal, al contrario, todo era tal como se lo había imaginado. El día paso rápido entre las breves presentaciones de los profesores y la introducción a a las asignaturas. Momo estaba atenta y tomaba la mayor cantidad de notas que podía, estaba muy emocionada por terminar el día y conocer a sus nuevas compañeras de departamento, luego de eso planeaba empezar a buscar empleo a medio tiempo. Quería conocer ese mundo diferente para ella; cuando vio que su reloj marcaba la una de la tarde salió de prisa hacia el departamento.

Camino unas calles a la derecha de Yüei pasando por algunas tiendas y departamentos, cruzó la calle hacia una tienda de conveniencia, veía las nubes grises sobre el cielo anunciando una tormenta sin embargo antes de que pudiera decidir entrar o no a comprar un paraguas una puerta se abrió estrepitosamente y la golpeó en la cara.

—Mierda ¿Estas bien, cola de caballo?— le pregunto desde arriba un chico con apariencia tosca, iba vestido un una playera negra de Black Sabbath, sus ojos eran color carmesí y su cabello de un rubio pálido.

—Si— contestó tomando la mano que el joven le había ofrecido.

El chico dejó la caja de cervezas que llevaba a un lado y se agachó para recoger el móvil de Momo y una libreta que se habían salido de su bolso.

—Gracias— habló un tanto apenada por el gesto.

El rubio se encogió de hombros minimizando el acto tomando nuevamente la caja —Nos vemos después, cola de caballo— hablo para luego seguir con su camino sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Yaoyorozu soltó un suspiro y dio unas palmaditas en su rostro, no podía dejar que un golpecito le arruinara la tarde, estaba impaciente por llegar a su nuevo hogar. Pronto vio el edificio de color blanco, la arquitectura era moderna y sofisticada, lo había encontrado en un anuncio en la página oficial de la escuela, cinco chicas buscaban una compañera de piso y le pareció idóneo mudarse allí, había hablado con algunas de ellas por teléfono concretando la mudanza y el día anterior había ido a llevar su maleta ya que el cuarto que ofrecían era totalmente amueblado aunque compartido.

Subió en el ascensor hasta el departamento 398 e introdujo su llave. Al abrir pudo ver 7 chicas en la sala que la observaron un tanto sorprendidas.

—¿Quién eres tú?— preguntó una chica de largos cabellos celestes.

—Hola, soy Yaoyorozu Momo— hablo sintiéndose incómoda y viendo como su maleta se encontraba junto a ella en la puerta.

La chica hizo una "o" con sus labios y sus ojos se abrieron en asombro.

—¿Es que acaso Mei-chan no te lo dijo?— la voz de la pelirroja que hablaba sonó burlona.

—Decirme... ¿Qué cosa?— preguntó con una sonrisa nerviosa sacando su móvil de los vaqueros.

—Eh pues que de último minuto no pudimos concretar tu estadía porque el cuarto se lo quedará Akira-chan— hablo una vez más la de cabellera celeste apuntando a una albina que se encontraba sentada en el sofá.

—Si, si— soltó la rubia con una gran sonrisa —No queremos vivir con una niña mimada como tú, será mejor que te largues— puntualizó está burlándose de Momo.

La morena no dijo nada únicamente tomó su maleta y salió deprisa del lugar, se sentía fatal, ¿Qué se suponía que debía hacer en un lugar donde no era bien recibida?... nada podía ir peor.


	2. Hitsuzen

.

* * *

 *****Hitsuzen*****

* * *

.

.

.

Salió del edificio derramado lagrimas pero para su suerte ya había empezado a llover y de no ser porque sus ojos y cara estaban totalmente enrojecidos nadie hubiese notado su llanto. Camino sin rumbo fijo, solo se acercó más y más a la universidad nuevamente y se sentó en el paradero de autobús fuera de Yüei; estaba empapada pero eso ya no le importaba, no podía creer lo que estaba pasando no era normal de ninguna manera, así no debía ser su primer día de clases... todo tenía que ser perfecto.

Tomó su bolso y observó con detenimiento su cartera, sabía que tenía la tarjeta de emergencia que le había dado su padre ya que dejó olvidadas el resto para ser una chica independiente. Pensó ir a un hotel pero si lo hacía y el cargo llegaba a su padre se preocuparía por ella y no quería eso de ninguna manera.

—¿Yaoyorozu?—escuchó una voz familiar y se giró de inmediato encontrándose con su gran amigo de la infancia.

—Kaminari-kun— habló aliviada corriendo hacia él refugiándose bajo el paraguas del muchacho.

—¿Qué te paso?

—M-me echaron del departamento, no tengo donde ir— hablo con las lágrimas aún rodando por sus mejillas.

—¿Entonces eso de ser independiente iba en serio?— la chica asintió —Nosotros también estamos intentando eso— sonrió de manera socarrona. —Mis compañeros y yo. Creo que puedes quedarte con nosotros esta noche... mañana veremos que hacer contigo.

—Si.

El rubio tomó la maleta de la chica caminando refugiados bajo el mismo paraguas, parecía tranquilo aunque en su mente revisaba todos los escenarios y posibles reacciones de sus compañeros.

Se dirigieron rumbo a la derecha de la escuela, al contrario de la zona donde se encontraba el departamento que alquilaría. Había mansiones y casas de alta alcurnia pues su arquitectura no gritaba más que lo obvio; estaban en una zona residencial.

—Hemos llegado—habló el rubio abriendo un amplio portón negro que dejaba ver un jardín precioso con árboles y flores por doquier, había un camino empedrado hasta la amplia puerta principal de una casa con acabado rústico en detalles de maderera y piedra laja.

—Es muy bonita— los ojos de la morena destellaron porque aunque la mansión en la que ella vivía era mil veces más grande e impresionante el encanto de ese lugar era más que evidente.

—Así es— afirmó el rubio abriendo la puerta para dejar entrar a la señorita.

Kaminari lanzó un suspiro muy muy pesado cuando ambos entraron al recibidor, observó el reloj que se encontraba en un estante, ya eran cerca de las cuatro de la tarde y estaba seguro de que si no es que todos la mayoría ya estarían en casa.

—¿Esta bien que esté aquí?

—Si, es solo que me pone nervioso que conozcas a mis compañeros.

—No es necesario que me dejes quedarme aquí.

—¿Kaminari?— les interrumpió un chico de cabello verde —¿Yaoyorozu-san?— parecía sorprendido de ver a la joven en su hogar.

—¿Midoriya-kun?— ella también se sorprendió por la coincidencia.

—¿Se conocen?

—Si/No, -algo así- — hablaron simultáneamente.

—¿Qué mierda está pasando aquí?, se escuchan sus parloteos hasta la sala— bufo el rubio —¿Cola de caballo?— alzó las cejas.

—¿También se conocen?— cuestionó nuevamente el rubio mientras se masajeaba el puente de la nariz.

—Algo así— volvieron a contestar al unísono pero antes de decir algo más la puerta del recibidor volvió abrirse.

—¿Esta es una especie de intervención?— tomó la palabra un chico con la mitad del cabello rojo y la otra blanca.

Todos quedaron en silencio viéndose los unos a los otros, Kaminari empezó a morderse las uñas pues ya nada podía empeorar la situación.

—¡Volvimos!— un enano de cabello púrpura abrió escandalosamente la puerta dejando ver a un chico con ojeras y cabello igualmente púrpura, tras ellos había un sujeto de anteojos.

—Wow ya estamos todos juntos— esta vez llegaba del interior de la casa al recibidor un joven de cabellera rojiza. —Mierda— hablo dándole golpecitos al rubio que tenía a un lado.

Todos lo miraron confundidos ante la mueca que acababa de hacer.

—¿No se han dado cuenta?— sus ojos se volvieron platos porque era evidente y nadie lo había deducido —Kaminari trajo una chica, tiene una maleta, es obvio que está preñada.

A todos se les fue la quijada al suelo.

—Ni mierda, es muy sexy para Kaminari— objeto el enano.

—Si, no creo que sea eso— hablo el otro chico de cabello púrpura.

—Yo tampoco creo eso— el bicolor parpadeo un par de veces llevándose una mano a la barbilla.

—Si, yo también lo dudo— apoyo Midoriya.

—Kirishima tu teoría apesta— el rubio rodó sus orbes rojizos.

Kaminari observó como negaban y una flecha atravesó su corazón destrozando su hombría.

—Bien... aprovechando que todos están aquí quiero decir algo— el rubio parecía serio, tomó una bocanada de aire para empezar su discurso y todos lo observaron expectantes —Primero, no he preñado a nadie... segundo ella es mi mejor amiga y tercero se quedará aquí esta noche.

—Lo primero era lógico— el enano se sentó en el sofá cruzándose de piernas —Mi nombre es Mineta Minoru, preciosa. Puedes quedarte en mi alcoba.

—Soy Hitoshi Shinso, por mí está bien que te quedes—le regalo una sonrisa el joven de ojeras mientras tomaba asiento junto a Mineta.

—Soy Iida Tenya— el joven hizo una reverencia —Yo no vivo aquí, sin embargo si se te ofrece cualquier cosa con gusto puedo ayudarte.

—Mi nombre es Kirishima Eijiro, lamentó la confusión— sonrió socarronamente rascándose la nuca. —Este de aquí es Bakugo Katsuki, casi nunca muerde.

—Muérete— objeto dándole un sorbo a la cerveza que tenía en la mano.

—Um, yo soy Todoroki Shoto— hablo secamente el bicolor.

—A mi ya me conoces y claro que puedes quedarte eres bien recibida el tiempo que necesites.

Yaoyorozu observó en detalle a todos los chicos que la rodeaban y no supo si sentir pánico o felicidad por ser bien recibida. Pero al final entró en pánico empezando a sudar de manera descontrolada, se sentía mareada y no sabía si era ella pero todo se sentía tan sofocante.

—¿Yaoyorozu?— trató de llamarle Kaminari pero la chica no respondió, simplemente se fue de lado en cámara lenta.

—Mierda está hirviendo— murmuro Bakugo quien la atrapó cuando esta iba cayendo cargándola para llevarla a una de las habitaciones. —Está empapada ¿Cuánto tiempo estuvo bajo la lluvia?

—N-No lo se, algunas horas quizá— Kaminari lucia angustiado.

—Llama a la vecina, pídele que venga rápido— se condujo directamente a su habitación en el segundo piso mientras Midoriya habría las puertas permitiéndole entrar. La recamara era amplia; tenía una gran televisión con una consola de videojuegos dos puf y mesa, un escritorio, libreros, una batería y cama.

—¿Necesitas que compremos algo?— Todoroki pregunto recargándose en el marco de la puerta mientras que observaba como el rubio tomaba sus signos y la revisaba.

—No. Por el estrés y la lluvia pesco un resfriado, no es grave sólo que han sido muchas emociones por hoy...

—Prepararemos algo para la cena, no podemos alimentarla con comida rápida— hablo el bicolor atrayendo la atención de Midoriya.

—Bien, iré a comprar algunas cosas para preparar un estofado— hablo decidido el de cabello verde.

—Prepararé la tina con agua caliente— esta vez tomó la palabra Shinso caminado hacia el baño del rubio.

—Traeré sabanas limpias— el pelirrojo sonrió corriendo hacia el armario común donde guardaban la ropa de cama.

—Alejare a Mineta de este cuarto— Iida tomó al chico por la playera y lo arrastró al primer piso.

.

* * *

.

Kaminari espero frente al pequeño apartamento para que le abrieran la puerta. Era una pequeña propiedad perteneciente a la casa vecina; apenas tenía un par de recámaras y el espacio era reducido, sin embargo allí era donde vivían dos chicas que eran cercanas a ellos.

—¿Si?— la chica de cabello corto no estaba muy alegre de verle.

—Jirou, necesito que nos ayudes— el rostro del rubio aprecia preocupado lo que alertó a la joven.

—¿Todo está bien?

—Bakugo me mando a pedirte que vayas a nuestra casa a desvestir a una chica.

—...

La puerta se cerró en su cara.

—Ella está enferma, pasó mucho tiempo bajo la lluvia... está inconsciente y no podemos quitarle nosotros la ropa mojada— intento explicar y la puerta se abrió nuevamente.

—Vamos.

.

* * *

.

Cuando la chica puso un pie en esa casa estaba 100% segura de que por allí había pasado un huracán. Podría haber jurado que nunca vio ser la cocina usada y ahora se percibía aroma a té y estaba segura de que estaban cociendo carne. También vio que estaban limpiando la sala y Mineta atado a la mesa de centro como si fuese a ser víctima de un sacrificio.

—Que bueno que pudiste venir— hablo Kirishima indicando que subiera las escaleras.

La chica no terminaba en su asombro puesto que hasta donde recordaba las habitaciones en el segundo piso eran las de Todoroki, Midoriya y Bakugo... una chica en esas habitaciones no encajaba para nada en el perfil de esos tres y cuando vio que la recámara elegida había sido la del rubio casi se va de espaldas, ni siquiera la ex de Bakugo había tenido el placer de acostarse en esa cama.

Cuando entró pudo ver a la chica ya consciente aunque desorientada, era linda, aunque era evidente no era su mejor momento; el maquillaje que llevaba estaba corrido haciendo que luciera como un mapache y su cabello estaba mojado y revuelto.

—El baño está listo, hay ropa en los cajones— habló el rubio saliendo de la recámara — Te dejó para que la ayudes... gracias por venir.

Y allí fue donde Jirou Kyoka se dio cuenta que estaba muerta porque solo de esa manera entendía como ese tipo le podía dar las gracias por algo... si, estaba muerta eso explicaba todo.

.

.

.

 **.**

 **Bien owo ya está en casa! Ahora a ver qué pasa con sus nuevos compañeros. Decidí que para esto ella requeriría apoyo así que Kaminari entra como mejor amigo y Jirou como mejor amiga y consejera... después de todo ella sabe muchas cosas que ayudarán a Momo en este viaje.**

 **Gracias por leer!**


End file.
